


Anesthesia

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: Aeon Oneshots [16]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anesthesia, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Leon wakes up and uhhh he's kind of out of it, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Surgery Mention, Valentine's Day, post surgery, valentine's day mentioned anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Leon had to have surgery, and now Ada's determined to make sure he's alright.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Aeon Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971730
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Anesthesia

Ada’s heels tapped on the cool tile of the hospital floor. It was midafternoon, and the hospital was rather cold, though still much warmer than the snowy streets outside. Ada straightened her red blouse and marched to the front desk, planting one hand on her hip, and offering the nurse at the desk as concerned of a smile as she could muster. 

“I’m here to see a Leon Kennedy. Can you tell me what room he’s in?”

“Of course, just one moment,” the nurse smiled. She typed something quickly in her little computer and glanced up with a frown, “Ah, he’s in room 312— Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Kennedy’s just come out of surgery only moments ago. We’re not permitting visitors unless—”

“I’m his wife,” Ada lied. 

“O-oh,” the nurse blinked, her face flushed with embarrassment, “I’m s-sorry Mrs. Kennedy I don’t have you on record here—”

She let out an exasperated sigh, “He still hasn’t updated those? We’ve been married for a month now. I told him to update those but…” she put on a show of rolling her eyes, “Well, you know how men are. I should have done it myself.”

“Oh, r-right,” the nurse stammered. 

Ada watched with inner delight as the nurse’s eyes followed her hand where she subtly showed off her rather stunning diamond ring. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” She slipped past the nurse’s station towards the elevator. 

“W-wait! Mrs. Kennedy!” The nurse was standing, still flushed with embarrassment. “Mr. Kennedy’s  _ just  _ come out from surgery. He’ll need quiet and peace. Please understand… because of the anesthesia he might be a little out of it for a couple of hours at most.” 

“Thank you,” Ada said nodding once. She turned on her heels, and made her way to the elevator, tapping the arrow pointing up.  _ Good.  _ She had hoped her little charade would work. Worry bit at her heart like frostbite.  _ Out of it… I hope he’s alright.  _ The fact that Leon could get her emotions so riled up was an insult to her usual  _ calm  _ and  _ collected  _ armor. He was like the little chip that made that whole thing useless, and she  _ let him _ . Maybe she didn’t mind it at all. 

Room 312 was on the 3rd floor. Ada straightened her coat, squaring her shoulders, and marched down the halls to find the right number. It wasn’t far from the elevators, a room with a nice view of the snowy city outside. Leon was blinking awake groggily in a white hospital bed, drool at the corner of his lips, his hair a disheveled mess, and his eyes half-lidded. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Leon,” Ada smirked, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of his bed. “How are you feeling?” She gently brushed her hand against his forehead, pushing aside his hair. 

“I’m feeling… fine…” he mumbled, his words slurred. 

“Did you just wake up?” Ada asked, gently straightening his hair. 

“Pfft, no. I’ve been awake for…. Hours…” he spluttered, “No,  _ days _ .”

“Here, I brought you something. For when you’re feeling a little better.” She passed him a little tin and he stared at it with eyes as round as dinner plates for a moment. 

“Thank you,” he said, still staring, “It’s very shiny.” 

“It’s cookies.” 

“Cookies?” 

“Chocolate chip. For when you’re feeling better,” She shrugged her shoulders, “Don’t get the wrong idea. I didn’t make them.” 

“Who are you?” 

“Huh?” 

He was looking at her with those big blue puppy eyes of his, with a mixture of awe and adoration. “Are you an angel?” He whispered. 

Ada blinked, staring at him for a moment, “No, I’m… uh…” she glanced down at the diamond ring on her finger for a moment, “I’m your wife.” 

Leon choked, “Holy  _ shit.  _ I have a WIFE?!” 

“Yes. See?” Ada raised her hand, wriggling her fingers to show off the glinting diamond. 

“What?! It’s you?!” Leon grabbed her hand staring at the ring. “You’re my wife?!” 

“Yes.”

He dropped her hand, eyes wide, and pressed his hands to his face taking in a deep breath, “Oh my godddd…” he said, tears springing up in his blue eyes, “My wife is so  _ beautiful!”  _

“Leon…” 

He was covering his face now, but she knew he was crying. 

“Leon, why are you crying?” 

He gestured to her lamely, tears rolling down his cheeks, “How did I get  _ you?!  _ You’re so beautiful, I—”

There was a knock on the door and a nurse poked his head in. “Hey there, uh… I’m just here to check on your meds and vitals, ‘kay?” 

“Thanks,” Ada said, nodding once. The nurse stepped inside, crossing over to Leon’s IV. 

“Hey,” Leon said, “Did you know I have A WIFE?!” 

The nurse stifled a laugh, checking something off on his clipboard. “No, sir, I didn’t.” 

“She’s right here! LOOK AT HER!” He choked on a sob, “Oh my goddd! I have a wife and she’s an angel.” 

The nurse chuckled, “Don’t worry, ma’am, it should wear off soon.” 

“Oh, I’m quite enjoying it actually,” Ada smiled, crossing one leg over the other. “When will he be able to come home?” 

“Home?!” Leon gasped. 

“He should be ready to go home in just a couple of days,” the nurse said, writing one last thing on his clipboard. “We’ll keep an eye on him and make sure he’s healing well and then he’ll be good to go. Just in time for Valentine’s Day.” 

“Thank you,” Ada said. The nurse stepped out and they were alone again.

“Valentine’s Day?” Leon asked. 

“Yes, it’s in just a couple of days—” 

“Oh noooo!” Leon gasped, “I forgot! I don’t have anything for… for my wife! I need to go get something—” 

“No, no, no,” Ada pressed her hand to his shoulder to keep him from getting up. “ _ You _ need to stay in bed. If you stay in bed you’ll get better and then we can go home sooner.” 

“Home?” 

“Yes. You— er…  _ our _ apartment.” 

“Our apartment,” he repeated. It wasn’t really a lie, she thought. Those nights she spent with Leon, well they were the happiest nights she had in her memory. She liked to think that she could call the apartment her home as well because it seemed like it was the only home she really had. “ _ Our  _ apartment.” He sobbed. 

“Mhm,” Ada smiled. “It’s nice,” she paused, feeling a welling of emotions within her. “Sometimes we get to sleep in, and we can just stay in bed all day,” she mused, taking his hand, gently rubbing her thumb against his palm. As hilarious as  _ this  _ was, she hoped the effects would wear off soon so she could speak to him in his right mind, she wanted to kiss him. She had missed him an unusual amount over the past few weeks. “Those are the good mornings,” she said, glancing up to look at him again. 

“I have the best life ever,” Leon said, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Leon,” Ada said, biting her lip to avoid laughing. 

“I’m the luckiest person in the world,” he sobbed. 

“Well you’re certainly right about that one,” Ada said.  _ With how many times you’ve somehow cheated death.  _ She reached out, gently brushing the tears away from his cheeks with her thumbs, “You should rest, and then we can go back home sooner.” 

“Okay, okay…” he nodded sleepily, laying back against his pillows. “B-but wait!” he sat up quickly, reaching out to grasp her hand. “You’ll stay, right?” 

And the way he said it was so much like his normal self that Ada had to pause. Leon asking her to stay… it always made her heart clench. “Yes,” she said softly, “I’ll stay. Don’t worry.” 

She pulled off her coat and sat next to him, leaning against the pillows beside him, being extra careful of his middle where she knew he’d have stitches. He curled up next to her, already totally passing out thanks to whatever grogginess he had left from the anesthesia. His breath was warm against her neck as she held him close. She brushed a kiss against his forehead. She would stay until he woke again, as long as it took, just to make sure he was really alright. Besides, he probably wouldn’t remember any part of their previous conversation. 

Ada hummed softly, holding his hand, imagining for a moment that everything she said was true. To call Leon hers for  _ real _ . Impossible, but nice. How much had they been through together to know each other so intimately? She remembered the last time he had acted nearly this delirious was in Raccoon City—the sewers, when he had been shot and she had to patch him up. He had been mumbling something about how pretty her eyes were. She had tried not to pay attention, but thinking about it now still made her flush. Maybe he’d always been this sweet, this head-over-heels for her, but he never quite told her  _ everything  _ he was feeling. 

He wasn’t asleep long when he finally startled awake, but lay still against her shoulder, breathing in heavily for a moment. “Ada?” 

“Welcome back,” she said, “How do you feel?” 

“Like I just slept for a week. How long have you been here?”

“Not long,” Ada replied. “I brought you cookies. For when you’re feeling better.” 

Leon glanced up at her, meeting her eyes. “Thanks,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. 

“You were awake a little bit ago, don’t you remember?” She asked, pulling away from him and sitting up straight. 

He frowned, closing his eyes, still leaning back against the pillows. “It’s kind of hazy. I don’t remember much,” He laughed a little, “I remember talking to you, but I don’t think I remember anything I said. It's kind of like it was a dream.” 

“Hmm…” Ada smirked. 

“You’re not going to share?” 

“Oh it was just nonsense,” she waved her hand. Leon’s brow furrowed and he reached out to catch it in his, touching his thumb to her diamond ring. 

“What’s this? Engaged?” He said, a hint of teasing and maybe… mild jealousy at the edge of his voice. Before Ada could respond there was a soft rap on the door and the nurse stuck his head in once more. 

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Kennedy, but I have to inform you visiting hours are ending in about five minutes.” 

“Thank you, I’ll just gather my things.” 

The nurse nodded and disappeared, shutting the door behind him. 

Leon stared up at Ada with wide eyes as she stood, her hand slipping away from his. “Mrs. Kennedy, huh?” 

“I really don’t know where they got such an idea,” Ada shrugged, grabbing her little purse and pulling on her coat. She turned back to her “husband” and leaned over to cup his chin, tilting his head up so she could kiss him on the lips. “Get some rest, handsome. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The charade was nice while it lasted. She supposed she didn’t mind being Leon’s wife at all. 


End file.
